fanmade_works_v4fandomcom-20200213-history
Minnie Mouse and her friends go swimming (version 2)
One summer day, Minnie Mouse and her friends Alice Liddell, Wendy Darling, Princess Cholena, Olivia Flaversham, Lilo Pelekai, Kairi, Amy Rose, Tikal, Kilala Reno, Susan Test, Namine, Lola Bunny, Sawyer and Rapunzel wanted to go swimming in the lake with their best friends Timothy Q. Mouse, Jim Crow, Reverend Zachariah, Big Daddy Lou, Tyrone, Lil' Urle, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Sunset Shimmer, Applejack and Rarity at the countryside. Minnie and her friends got changed into their bathing suits. Minnie was wearing a strawberry pink two-piece swimsuit and her matching bow. Alice was wearing a light blue one-piece swimsuit with a white skirt. Wendy was wearing a sky-blue one-piece swimsuit with a blue skirt. Cholena was wearing a yellow two-piece swimsuit with brown shoelaces on the sides. Olivia was wearing a baby blue two-piece swimsuit and a matching hair-bow. Lilo was wearing an orange one-piece swimsuit with yellow stripes. Kairi was wearing a violet one-piece swimsuit with a purple frilly skirt. Amy was wearing a red two-piece swimsuit with yellow hearts on them. Tikal was wearing a blue and white two-piece swimsuit, along with a matching headband. Kilala was wearing a pink two-piece swimsuit. Susan was wearing a turquoise and green two-piece swimsuit with a star on it. Namine was wearing a white and blue two-piece swimsuit with a blue star on it. Lola was wearing purple two-piece swimsuit along with her purple rubber band pulling back her ears. Sawyer was wearing a sky blue two-piece swimsuit with a frilly skirt. Rapunzel was wearing a lavender and pink two-piece swimsuit. Anna was wearing a black two-piece swimsuit with rose and green prints and blue lining, and Merida was wearing a teal two-piece swimsuit with aqua lining. The girls met Timothy, Jim Crow, his brothers, Twilight Sparkle, and her friends by the lake. Jim was wearing blue swimming trunks. Big Daddy Lou was wearing fuchsia swimming trunks. Reverend Zachariah was wearing gray swimming trunks. Tyrone was wearing light blue swimming trunks. Timothy was wearing red and gold swimming trunks and Lil' Urle was wearing green swimming trunks. Twilight Sparkle was wearing a purple one-piece swimsuit with a frilly skirt and a big lavender bow in the front, along with a purple hair-bow to match. Sunset Shimmer was wearing a magenta two-piece swimsuit with a red and yellow sun. Rainbow Dash was wearing a rainbow one-piece swimsuit. Fluttershy was wearing a light pink two-piece swimsuit with yellow butterflies on it. Pinkie Pie was wearing a blue one-piece swimsuit with a frilly aqua skirt and a blue hair-bow to match. Applejack was wearing an orange swimsuit with a frilly skirt, bloomers, puffy sleeves, and a big red bow in the front, along with an orange hair-bow to match and Rarity was wearing an indigo one-piece swimsuit with silver star symbols. "Hey, girls. Are you ready to go swimming?" Jim Crow asked. "Yes!" Minnie and her friends agreed. "Then let's go swimming!" Timothy shouted as they ran towards the lake. "Last one in is a rotten egg!" Kilala said as she and her friends jumped into the water. They had a great time. Category:761954 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fun Scenes Category:Minnie Mouse and Her Friends Category:Swimming Stuff